Nada
by angela30
Summary: Una carta contando su historia con un final un tanto...Léanlo


Nada.  
  
Eso es lo que siento.  
  
Un profundo vacío en mí.  
  
Frío, hace frío. Cierro los ojos.  
  
No quiero mirara a mi alrededor, dónde todos sonríen a sus parejas.  
  
¡Qué estúpidos! ¿Acaso no saben que el amor no existen? ¿Qué es sólo un espejismo, una metáfora que inventó algún poeta muerto de hambre?  
  
Yo lo descubrí hace poco, y todo gracias a ti.  
  
A ti, que ahora me miras por encima del hombro, pero que un día fui faro y luz en un horizonte de brumas y miedo.  
  
Ahora ya no me necesitas. Me conseguiste, me tuviste y me rendí ante ti con la dulzura y la pasión del primer amor correspondido.  
  
Ahora comprendo lo necia que fui.  
  
Hermione tenía razón, no vales ni una de mis lágrimas.  
  
¿Entonces por qué sigo llorando?  
  
Quizá porque aún te quiero.  
  
No, eso no. Hace mucho que me desentendí de nuestra historia, si es que eso tiene algún apelativo.  
  
Fue divertido, en eso tienes razón.  
  
Fue divertido, e incluso cómico, ver como Draco Malfoy, el heredero de una de las fortunas mágicas más grandes de todos los tiempos, hijo de mortífagos reconocidos, conocedor de las Artes Oscuras más recónditas de toda la magia antigua, guapo, famoso, frío, proveniente de las dos ramas más antiguas y con más renombre de toda Inglaterra, se desvivía por complacer a la pequeña Virginia Weasley.  
  
Ahora lo comprendo todo, y puedo verlo con una cierta frialdad. Ahora comprendo que todo fue una broma de mal gusto, aunque aún sigo pensando que me amaste.  
  
Hermione ríe al escuchar hablarme así, por eso ya no hablo más con ella sobre estos temas. Me los guardo para mí, aún no he conseguido la suficiente intimidad con una persona para poder contarle estas cosas.  
  
Claro que Luna siempre estará ahí, pero ella no entiende cosas de amor, a menos que hables de mi hermano.  
  
No, ella aún no ha conocido esa pasión desbordante e incluso agobiante que me infundiste una noche de Noviembre.  
  
¿La recuerdas? Yo nunca la olvidaré, se quedará en mi corazón cosida con los hilos invisibles de la esperanza que deposité en tus promesas y en tus besos. ¿También los has olvidado?  
  
Seguramente esa Pansy ya te los habrá arrancado a arañazos.  
  
No me importa, sé que aún sigo en tu mente, escondida en uno de sus múltiples escondrijos, esperando el momento de surgir con más fuerza y más hermosura que nunca.  
  
¡Qué necio fuiste! Si sólo te hubieses fijado un poco más en quién tenías a tu lado.  
  
No soy únicamente Virginia Weasley, eso fui hasta los once años.  
  
A partir de ahí, y gracias a gente como tú, me he convertido en otra persona.  
  
Por eso desprecio a los que, con toda la buena intención, intentan acercarse a mí. No entienden que sólo podría hacerles daño.  
  
Llevo escrito en el alma y en la piel mi sentencia, un joven de fríos ojos y mirada penetrante me la escribió a cien metros bajo tierra. Yo la llevo con discreción, pero dentro de poco saldrá a la luz.  
  
El bullicio de la gente me aturde, estoy cansada de tener que seguir demostrando algo que no soy.  
  
Quizá por eso me acerqué a ti, porque en el fondo eres como yo. Somos dos desgraciados unidos por una sentencia. Tú la arrastras desde que naciste, yo en eso te llevo ventaja.  
  
¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. Si no has tenido dinero en tu vida, si vives en una casa que está a punto de echarse abajo, si tus padres no saben lo que es la decencia...  
  
Bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón, pero yo al menos he conocido la libertad. He tenido una infancia que, aunque exenta de brillantes, vestidos caros y muñecas de marca, ha conocido la belleza de un atardecer al lado de su padre, ha jugado entre los árboles y se ha peinado el cabello con flores.  
  
Aún lo sigo haciendo, pero estas flores han cambiado. Las margaritas de mi infancia se han visto sustituidas por las rosas de mi juventud.  
  
Pero no quiero hablar sólo de mí, me temo que sería demasiado egoísta por mi parte, y sabes que ese no es un apelativo para mí.  
  
Al fin y al cabo, aquí el egoísta eres tú.  
  
¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí!  
  
Aquella noche de Noviembre. Me desbordaste, lo reconozco. No esperé que me produjeras esa sensación de vértigo con sólo tocarme, esos escalofríos con sólo mirarme.  
  
Debí seguir a mi maestro, que en mi mente hablaba con susurros propios de una serpiente, como siempre, y huir. Peor no lo hice. Me sentí atrapada entre tus brazos y la pared, pero no incómoda.  
  
Fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso, el primer beso, el primer cariño, el primer adiós. Y el último.  
  
Me humillaste sin quererlo, pero lo hiciste. Me condenaste a quererte en silencio mientras con toda la pomposidad del mundo Pansy anunciaba vuestro compromiso en el Gran Comedor, sólo dos semanas después de habernos unido.  
  
Eso dolió. Aún no sé cómo pude irme a clase de Transformaciones, volver, cenar, hacer lo deberes, reír con mi hermano y Harry y explicarle un par de cosas a Colin. Todavía no sé cómo sobreviví. Creo que no lo había asimilado. Cuando llegué a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, sentía tambores en mi cabeza y un silbido en los oídos. Lloré hasta que las lágrimas se me acabaron, pero nadie me escuchó, y lo agradecí.  
  
Al día siguiente no podía levantarme, pero lo hice. Me vestí sin darme cuenta de que no me abrigaba lo suficiente y dejándome los guantes y la bufanda de colores cálidos en la habitación. Aún recuerdo la cara de preocupación que pusieron mi hermano y sus dos amigos cuando aparecí a desayunar. La camisa muy cerrada, la falda al revés, la corbata sin poner, sin abrigo...  
  
Mi hermano rió, aún no lo he visto preocuparse cuando alguien va mal vestido. Hermione y Harry sonrieron siguiéndole la broma, pero se notaba que a ellos no les hacía ni gracia. Les ignoré e intenté engullir un yogur, aunque reconozco que fue difícil.  
  
-¿No vas a comer nada más?-me preguntó Harry al ver que me iba.  
  
-No tengo hambre.  
  
Dejó a sus amigos y me acompañó. Él sabe cosas de mí que todos desconocen.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? Ya sabes que podemos ir a Dumbledore...  
  
-Sólo estoy cansada-la maleta se clavaba en mis hombros y me hacía daño. Quería huir de allí. Tus ojos se clavaban en mi alma.  
  
-Ya sabes dónde estoy.  
  
Lo miré e intenté sonreír, pero sólo salió una mueca. Creo que si no hubiera hecho un esfuerzo supremo me hubiese puesto a llorar en ese momentos y delante de todos mis compañeros. ¿Eso te habría gustado?  
  
Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y él me abrazó. No temblé, como temía, pues no sentía nada desde el día anterior.  
  
Las clases fueron aburridas, como siempre. No te vi en todo el día, pero tampoco hubiera podido porque una suave neblina nublaba mis ojos.  
  
Me sentía cansada, sin fuerzas. Me odiaba a mí misma por sentir aquello, por quererte y por no poder odiarte. Aún no comprendía que sólo una línea delgada separa el amor desmedido del odio profundo. Tampoco sabía que la locura estaba tan cercana a éstos.  
  
A la hora de comer, estaba claro que no podía dar un paso más. El frío me colapsaba y tenía los nervios destrozados, aunque no hacía más de veinticuatro horas que habían anunciado tu compromiso.  
  
Harry me llevó a la enfermería, dónde me durmieron. Ya no recuerdo más de esa semana, porque, tal y como sabes, me estuve debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Por ti? No seas ingenuo, sólo fueron un cúmulo de circunstancias que se unieron.  
  
Sea como fuere, la enfermedad me libró de la locura de amarte, porque te culpé a ti de ello. El no verte a mi lado cuando todavía teníamos algo, o eso pensaba yo, me hizo odiarte, sólo un poco al principio, pero cada vez con más intensidad.  
  
Cada vez que te veía temblaba de furia.  
  
Odio, odio puro.  
  
Un mes después, llegó la prueba más complicada. Creí estar embarazada, tenía un retraso de dos semanas. Acudí a Hermione, y ella, además de reprenderme con si hubiera sido mi madre, me dio la solución. Un aborto, nadie tenía por qué enterarse.  
  
Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Era lo mejor para los dos, para el niño y para mí.  
  
Esperamos a las vacaciones de Navidad y a unos días de éstas, anuncié que me iba a casa de Hermione a Londres. Mi hermano, por supuesto, protestó. Harry también, pero por una causa muy diferente. Me notaba rara, apenas comía y sufría cansancios que no se debían a mi estudio. Quería ir a ver a Dumbledore, pero yo deseché la idea.  
  
Una vez en casa de Hermione nos preparamos. Ella hizo todo los contactos, pues yo me pasaba el tiempo del baño a la cama. Sus padres estuvieron muy ocupados de viaje en Italia, pro lo que la casa era para nosotras solas.  
  
Pudieron ser unas vacaciones muy interesantes y divertidas, pero yo no estaba como para fiestas. Hermione se preocupó de que nada me faltara, y el día antes de Navidad, dos días después de salir de Hogwarts, salimos hacia la clínica.  
  
Estaba situada en pleno centro de la ciudad, disimulado y bien adecuado a las circunstancias. Si había una complicación, puerta con puerta había un Hospital. Entramos silenciosas, de igual modo al que hicimos todo el viaje. Hermione temblaba como una hoja, yo me mantuve serena.  
  
Sabía que no quería la niño, sabía que me destrozaría la vida.  
  
Cuando entré en la sala de operaciones sentí frío, al igual que ahora. Vestía sólo una bata fina y no llevaba ropa interior, pero no era un frío palpable. Era una sensación en el vientre, como si él me reclamara.  
  
No lo hice. Salí corriendo de allí y me negué a volver a entrar. Hermione no me entendía, con todo lo que había hecho ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?  
  
Eso. Eso no era nada.  
  
Se enfadó, pero al escuchar mis razones se retractó y me besó la frente.  
  
-Eres valiente, Virginia- me dijo al oído.  
  
Nunca olvidaré aquellas vacaciones.  
  
Una vez de vuelta a Hogwarts, las cosas sucedieron muy deprisa. Tu sólo fuiste mero observador, yo fui la protagonista.  
  
Una día, de vuelta del entrenamiento de Quidditch, me encontré con tu querida prometida. Creo que ella no conocía nuestro secreto, pero se enteró al ser yo demasiado estúpida y dejarlo entrever. La enfurecí con ánimo de ofenderla, de joderle la vida como ella me la estaba jodiendo a mí.  
  
Yo no quería, pero era demasiado para mí. No sé cómo pasó, sólo sé que yo no fui la primera que comenzó a lanzar hechizos.  
  
Cuando llegaste ya había una multitud reunida en torno a nosotras. Pansy luchaba bien, pero no tenía mi rapidez. Sentía la sangre retumbándome en el pecho, el pulso acelerado, patadas en el vientre...quizá era él que se despedía, o que me avisaba del peligro.  
  
Era tarde, yo andaba enardecida. La estaba venciendo frente a todo el colegio, fue divertido. De repente te vi. Sonreías entre la multitud y tus ojos irradiaban orgullo.  
  
Estabas orgulloso de mí. Eso me despistó, y Pansy aprovechó.  
  
Sólo sentí dolor, y vi tus ojos. Preocupación, pero no te atreviste a intervenir. Sentí que mi cuerpo explotaba. Grité y vi a Pansy, riéndose de mí. De repente, alguien paró la maldición. Era un crucio bien disimulado.  
  
Me lancé al suelo y noté que sangraba.  
  
Harry me recogió con todo el cariño del mundo y me sonrió mientras sus ojos verdes irradiaban preocupación. Le miré, tenía frío y él me tapó con su abrigó. Cerré los ojos y me dejé vencer por la fatiga.  
  
Nadie se enteró de lo demás. Perdí al niño, como es lógico, y por un tiempo perdí también las ganas de vivir. El odio entre los Slytherin y los Griffindor se hizo tan palpable que ahogaba. Ningún profesor le pudo poner remedio.  
  
Yo seguí con mi vida, Enero y Febrero se volatilizaron y Marzo se fue dejándome el sabor dulce de los caramelos de Honeydukes. Abril, el lluvioso, lloró por mí, pero el sol de Mayo me devolvió los colores.  
  
Ya está cerca el final del curso, ya no volverás a esta escuela, por eso decidí escribirte esta carta. No espero que me recuerdes, pues sé que lo harás, sólo pretendo que conozcas mi historia.  
  
¿Te convertirás en mortífago? Quién sabe, quizá en el último momento te arrepientas. Quizá la próxima vez que nos veamos tu rostro estará tapado con una máscara grotesca, y sólo vislumbraré tu cabello sedoso en contraste con la túnica negra.  
  
Quizá, la próxima vez que te vea, deberás matarme. Quizá no sobrevivamos.  
  
Debo mandarte pronto la carta, antes de ir a cenar.  
  
Harry me espera, debemos ir a ver a Dumbledore.  
  
Sin nada más que decirte, me despido, hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.  
  
Virginia Anne Weasley  
  
Una lluvia fina y casi imperceptible caía sin cesar. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y se oían, a lo lejos, algunos truenos, si bien no se percibía su resplandor.  
  
Decenas de personas se separaban de él, ya todo había acabado.  
  
Frente a él, una hermosa tumba de mármol blanco se erigía. En el un retrato de una mujer joven esculpido. La joven llevaba el pelo suelto que se ondulaba con un viento inexistente, al igual que el manto que la vestía. Sus ojos dulces y su belleza etérea se clavaban en el alma del espectador.  
  
El joven dejó una rosa roja al lado de una blanca, depositada hacía unos minutos por Potter. En grandes jarrones a los lados, azucenas recién cortadas.  
  
Se metió en las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró. No volvió la vista, y todo se perdió.  
  
Debajo de las rosas, una carta amarillenta descansaba.  
  
No vio que el destinatario era él.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////  
  
Bueno, éste mini fic lo acabo de escribir y ni siquiera está corregido, así que espero que os apiadéis de mí.  
  
Besos,  
  
Angela 


End file.
